Fall For You
by Atreyl
Summary: Mello loses a bet and has to go on a 'date' with Matt. Not that he's actually complaining. It's just the damn dress he has to wear.


**Fall for You**

"Remind me _why _I'm doing this!" Mello whined, stamping in a brat-like fashion after Matt.

"Because you lost a bet with BB and now you're dressed as a girl on a date with her 'boyfriend' and there's nothing you can do about it," Matt replied, sticking out his tongue childishly. His dark blue eyes sparkled, uncommonly free for all to see.

"Well, at least you were forced to take off those damn goggles." Mello haughtily straightened his dress and stuck up his nose high in the air. "And don't sound like you're actually enjoying this, bastard. The moment we get home, I swear I'll..."

Beside him, Matt's face pinkened and he tried in vain to convince himself that he was just happy that Mello was dressed as a pretty girl and going on a date with him- Wait, no, that came out wrong! And it didn't help with his blushing face, either... Really, the only reason he was enjoying this was because he was a little sadistic and enjoyed seeing Mello, for once, in a compromising situation. It only worked to Matt's advantage that Mello was competitive and too full of pride to back down in a challenge. So when BB bet against the blond that Matt couldn't go a full day without video games, Mello gladly took the challenge, horrifyingly lost, and grudgingly accepted the punishment(because he was too damn _manly _to refuse).

But, Matt thought as he continued to ignore Mello's rambling, at least, y'know, Mello looked, um, pretty, uh, especially tonight-not that Mello didn't look pretty in general, and-oh, god, he was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. Or, in this case, schoolboy, since Mello was the one with the make-up and all.

Matt glanced at Mello out of the corner of his eye, eyes taking in the sight of his best friend. Mello was wearing dark green dress that stopped a little above his knees(dark green really _was_ a good color on him). The dress was simple, with straps as thin as two fingers. The neckline dipped down in a teasing circle and forming a little 'V' near where a girl's cleavage would be. The dress was made of dark green silk, with a layer of black lace that made it look 'awesome,' as BB quoted(and where the jam lover got the dress, Matt would never know). Mello's shoes were navy green flats, with a little black bow on each shoe. To add to the mix, Mello's hands were adorned with green leather gloves, because Mello wanted some part of the outfit to be something he liked, and leather was one of his top 5 in his list of favorites. He might as well worn the little black fedora hat that came with the outfit, but he complained it would ruin his hair. So that was out of the picture.

All in all, Mello was beautiful. Excruciatingly so, to Matt. He could feel his palms sweat as he completed staring at Mello for the hundredth time. Really, who couldn't _not _look at the blond? With those blue eyes(brighter than Matt's own, and surrounded by light green eye shadow) and pouty red lips(thanks to a light amount of lipstick), heads would turn long before they saw the rest of his body.

Matt patiently listened to Mello finish his death threat(something involving forcing Matt to dress as Beyonce and do the Single Ladies dance). "I don't know what you're complaining about," the redhead said. "It's just dinner with me, right? Besides, Linda made sure that the cafeteria would be empty tonight, so you won't have to worry about someone seeing you," he smirked, "like this."

Mello stomped a foot, screeching, "Oh, _just _dinner with you, huh? Oh, yes, _just _dinner with _just _Matt all _alone _in a cafeteria that Linda probably decorated to make look like something out of a cheesy romance movie!"

"Calm, Melly," Matt teased.

Mello smacked his arm.

Matt straightened his suit, adjusting his tie with the awkwardness of his fourteen-year-old self. "It won't be too bad. I promise. And I bet I could even make you smile tonight," he said, stopping just outside the cafeteria.

"As of tonight, I'm done with bets," Mello growled.

Matt only laughed a little and led them inside.

To freeze.

Mello was right. Linda _had _decorated the cafeteria to make it look like it had come straight out from a cheesy romance movie. The lights over head were all off except for one in the middle of the room. The bulb had been changed so now the light was not white, but a dim glow of orange that gave the room a sense of home. All of the other tables were normal except for one, which directly sat underneath the one light that was on. A red tablecloth had been placed to cover the original gray surface color of the table. There was a single candle in the middle of the table(which Matt found useless, considering they were underneath a source of light) and two plates sat opposite each other. On each side of the plate were the proper utensils.

Matt whistled, breaking the silence. "Linda really outdid herself."

"See? I told you!" Mello yelled, breaking out into another rant.

"Come on, Mello, it'll be fun." Matt tugged Mello toward the table.

" 'It'll be fun,' my ass," Mello said through gritted teeth as he allowed himself to be seated. A few minutes after Matt sat down, the doors opened and in came Beyodnd Birthday looking rather spiffy in a black suit, much like Matt's.

"Good evening sir, madam." He bowed slightly.

Mello's eye twitched at the pronoun.

"May I recommend tonight's special?" BB asked, red eyes flashing.

Matt shrugged, never having been to a real restaurant before(well, who had? I mean, they were genius orphans living in an orphanage somewhere in the middle of nowhere in England). "Uh, sure?" He tried to stop staring at Mello's pretty frowning face.

"Pasta," BB answered automatically.

Matt nodded. "Is there anything else we can get...?"

"Pasta."

"Um, right."

"So, pasta?"

Matt was bewildered. "Yes, pasta."

"Okay." BB disappeared into the kitchen without another word.

"Weird," Matt commented. He smiled a little at Mello across the table, who glared daggers in return. Matt took his gloved hand, rubbing it comfortingly. "Aw, don't be a buzzkill, Mel..."

Mello's face didn't break out into a more pleasant expression. "Says that one who isn't in a dress."

"But you look pre-tty," Matt whined, speaking before thinking. A second too late, he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widened in horror.

Mello had now taken on a cocky smirk, mouth opened to say something, but then BB came back in, carrying a big plate of pasta and a slightly smaller one filled with sauce. Smiling knowingly, as if he knew what had just transpired between Matt and Mello, BB set the plates down, said, "Enjoy, lovebirds," and left before Mello could give him a death threat.

Matt, suddenly uneasy, began to fill up his plate. "Erm, do you want me to...?" He gestured to Mello's plate.

"Yes, please," Mello said sweetly. He was using a tone underneath that voice though, a tone that Matt labeled as 'I-just-found-out-your-deepest-darkest-secret-and-will-not-use-it-to-my-advantage.' With Mello being Mello, he probably was right.

Soon, both of their plates were full. "So, Matt," Mello began conversationally, "what do you think of my make-up? Too much?"

"Mels, you'd look beautiful even if you had the most make-up on in the world," Matt said matter-of-factly. He squeaked in surprise when he realized what he had just said. He promptly shoved spaghetti into his mouth, as if to prevent himself from saying anymore stupid things. _Dumbass, if you keep this up, he'll know you like him more than a friend for sure! _an inner Matt screamed.

Mello fought hard not to smirk again, inwardly 'aw'-ing at Matt's blushing face. He let themselves eat for a good fifteen minutes, then decided that Matt should really just admit he loves him(yes, Mello had figured it out; really, who followed their best friend around, got into trouble for them, and just generally went through shit for them and not fall for them? Logic, children). Wiping his mouth of sauce with a napkin rather politely, he smiled at the redhead trying to pick up a single strand of pasta with his finger. It kept slipping out of his fingers when he got a grip on it. "Matty, let's dance," Mello said.

"W-what?" Matt sharply looked up, eyes wide. "B-but, I do-don't know h-how to a-and I'll pr-probably st-step on y-your foot and-"

Mello let out a soft giggle. "Oh, Matt. C'mon, I'll bet Linda was just about to start the music anyway." He gestured to Linda, who was hiding underneath a table with a stereo. Sheepishly, the pig-tailed girl waved.

Matt let himself be pulled to his feet and to a clear section of the cafeteria. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor. "Matty, look at me, please?" Mello coaxed. When the redhead was somewhat looking at him, Mello smiled. "Just put your arms on my waist and I'll do the rest, okay?"

"Linda?" Mello called to the girl.

Linda nodded, said, "Right!" and started the music.

To Matt's dread and Mello's excitement, it was a slow song.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I'm trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

And suddenly, they were dancing. Or, to be more specific, just rocking back and forth and slowly rotating, but Mello was happy either way. Mello had his arms wound around Matt's neck, and Matt's own arms were on his hips, like he'd told him to do. Mello couldn't help but lean into Matt's chest. Matt slowly pushed Mello closer to him, inhaling the blond's scent.

"M-Mello, I t-think I-I-" Matt once again stumbled on his own words.

Mello smiled, looking up at him. "I know. I love you, too." He settled back into Matt's chest comfortably.

"See?" Matt said softly. "I made you smile...more than once."

_Cause tonight will be the night that i will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because someone like you is impossible to find_

_Impossible to find  
_

* * *

That night, Mello lay in Matt's arms, feeling safe and warm since ages. He was truly happy(oh, god, he never wanted to leave his place), but something was nagging him. That certain something had been his private meeting with Roger and Near this morning.

L was dead.

Mello had planned to leave tonight.

He bit his lip, tightening his grip around Matt's waist. He'd have to move soon. He hadn't honestly planned for tonight's events to turn out the way it had, and it certainly put a twist to his plans. What would happen to Matt? Merely an hour ago, they'd been dancing together and Matt had confessed his love to him.

I'll leave a note, Mello decided. I'll have to write it soon.

"I'm so sorry, Matt," Mello whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'll see you again, though, I swear... I love you, Matty." He pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead.

For the last time in what would be three years, Mello lingered in Matt's hold for moments longer, trying to prolong this moment_ just a little longer_...

* * *

The following morning started with the sun rising, allowing sunlight to filter through half-drawn blinds.

Mail Jeevas simply laid there on his bed, which had an obvious lack of Mello. He didn't need to read the note placed on the bedside drawer; he'd been awake enough the previous night to hear what Mello had said, and to hear his other half sneak out.

Matt closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek.

* * *

**WHY? WHY MUST I BE SO MEAN TO MATTY? *sobs***

**On another note, I honestly hadn't planned for this fic to end this way. I just got the idea as I finished. **

**The song is Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Awesome song, check it out.**

**.A/F**


End file.
